


Satyrs Are NOT Pets

by Fae_Eternal, Radioboi



Series: Timed Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beta Read: Radioboi (Chapter 2), Beta Read:Fae_Eternal (Chapter 1), Charlie Lives, Gabriel Gets A Pet, It's All Gabriel's Fault, M/M, Prompt Fic, Protective Gabriel, satyrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioboi/pseuds/Radioboi
Summary: Gabriel gets a pet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Radio's chapter  
> Prompt: It’s an awful idea to keep it as a pet.

Sam turned his phone on to see a new text from Gabriel that read ‘Hey Sammy, I got a new present for the both of us.’ Sam sighed and texted back.   
  
‘Gabe I swear you better not have destroyed the house!’ His phone went off.   
  
‘Hey why do you have to always assume I did something?’ Sam facepalmed.   
  
‘Gabe this is you we’re talking about, now answer me honestly. Did you … destroy … our house?’ After a couple minutes Sam’s phone made a little ding noise again.   
  
‘No Sam I didn’t destroy our house.’ Sam gave a sigh of relief and slight disbelief.   
  
‘Ok, Gabe I trust you, I’ll be home from work in a while, Love you’ Sam turned off his phone and turned his attention back to what Dean and Cas were doing.  
  
  
Sam drove up his driveway and put his car in park. He locked the car and walked up to the front door, not even noticing the broken window. He walked inside his house and dropped everything as Gabe was laying on the couch watching YouTube on his laptop. The television was cracked, the bookcase splintered, books flung all over the floor, sink spraying water everywhere, plants knock over, all while Gabe sits there watching videos of vandals being caught on security cameras.   
  
“Gabe! What the hell! I thought you said you didn’t destroy the house!” Sam yelled furiously.  
  
“Hey, I didn’t, but our pet did,” Gabe said not even turning from the laptop screen.  
  
“Sure Gabe, blame this on our non-existent dog.” Sam said picking up his phone and bag off the floor.  
  
“Oh yea, I got us a new pet, that was the present I was talking about earlier.” Gabe said turning and smiling. “Hey Barry! Come on over boy!” Gabe shouted into the hallway. Sam waited for a dog but his jaw dropped when a satyr walked out of the hallway.  
  
“Gabe! This is your idea of a pet?!” Sam shouted with a shocked expression.  
  
“Can we keep him please?” Gabe whined.  
  
“Please say no,” The satyr interrupted.  
  
“Gabe, It’s an awful idea to keep it as a pet.” Sam said in a firm tone.  
  
“Ahem, to keep him as a pet, thank you very much.” The satyr scoffed.  
  
“Whyyy?” Gabriel groaned.  
  
“Because, he can speak and he has feelings and I don’t think he would appreciate being kept as a pet.” Sam sighed. “Excuse me satyr. If you don’t mind me asking, why the hell did you destroy my house?”  
  
“My apologies this, Gabriel person, jumped on my back and teleported me here and I got scared and started kicking randomly,” The satyr said.  
  
“It’s fine, as long as you pay for the damages.” Sam said walking away.  
  
“What do you mean by pay for the damages?” The satyr asked looking confused...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie finds out they have a satyr, Sam finds out it's supposed to be extinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fae's chapter  
> Prompt: It's all fun and games until she obliterates you from existence.

“So why a satyr?” Sam asked a while later settling in across the couch from Gabriel. Gabriel had reluctantly snapped the house clean after Sam had threatened no sex.

Gabriel shrugged. “Seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“And you couldn’t have just gotten a normal pet.”

“Sammy Sam Sam, have you seen me? I do nothing normal.”

“Right. I’m going to make dinner. Barry would you like to stay for dinner. It’s the least I can do after the trauma Gabriel has put you through.” Sam asked. Gabriel pouted at him from over the laptop.

“That would be delightful.” The satyr agreed following after Sam.

Dean, Cas, and Charlie came by almost as soon as Sam was finished cooking. “Hey guys.” Gabriel greeted. “Sam’s in the kitchen.”

Charlie took the seat opposite Gabriel, while Cas and Dean went in search for Sam. 

“What is that?” Dean asked as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

“I believe it is a satyr.” Castiel explained. “However they are supposed to be extinct.”

“Extinct?” Sam asked.

“Yes.” Castiel replied.

“Excuse me for a minute.” Sam said pushing passed Dean and Cas to the living room. “Gabriel?” He asked. Charlie and him were watching something on the laptop. Game of Thrones probably. Gabriel hummed in acknowledgement. “Did you go back in time to get an extinct satyr?”

“Maybe?” Gabriel replied throwing a sheepish glance Sam’s way. 

Charlie’s head shot up. “You have a satyr?” She asked.

“He’s in the kitchen.” Sam answered watching as Charlie ran past him.

Gabriel frowned disapproving. “What?” Sam asked.

“Sam you’re supposed to keep the girl away from the satyr.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, Charlie could take care of herself. “She’ll be fine.” He insisted.

Gabriel dragged him back into the kitchen where Charlie was sitting cross legged on the floor asking questions that the satyr could barely answer before she asked another. Dean was already eating and Cas was watching the satyr curiously.

“You’re barking up the wrong tree bud.” Gabriel informed the satyr, arms crossed over his chest. At the satyr’s disbelieving look Gabriel continued. “Trust me I already tried. It’s all fun and games until she obliterates you from existence.”


End file.
